La senda de una shinigami
by skuro tabis
Summary: una visita, una niña que creció en la soledad ,nuevos personajes ,mucho de que reírse y mucho de que llorar.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO.**

una visita inesperada llaga el seretei ¿QUE HACA LA HIJA DEL COMANDANTE GENERAL EN EL SERETE?¡

es que ¿ACASO EL CASO ? , ¿QUIEN ES ESA NIÑA ?, Y ¿POR QUE SE LLEVA TAM BIEN CON KENPACHI Y MAYURI? ,

¿AIZEN ENAMORADO? Y ENSIMA ¿SUFRIENDO COMO TODO MORTAL POR EL AMOR DE SU VIDA? AAAAHHHHHHH...

nuevos personajes en esta historia , muchas parejas , un amor que no pudo florescer , el dolor de perder a los seres mas importantes , una familia, nuevos en encuentros , locuras de amor y muchas decepciones. el odio sobre el amor, el amor sobre el odio . en arma de doble filo que espera ser embainada.

Acompáñenos a Ichigo y sus amigos a conocer a esta nueva shinigami ¿que sera lo que el futuro depara?

ENTREN Y ABERIGUENLO...

NOTA:LEER LAS PRIMERAS TRES LINEAS CON TONO ESTERICO.


	2. capitulo 1º : inicio

**Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic se trata un poco de todos los géneros y tomen en cuenta que me esforcé bastante para hacerlo espero que le guste sinceramente.**

**por supuesto bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes le pertenece a tite cubo - sempai**

**CAPITULO 1º: INICIO.**

Era una mañana muy hermosa en el seretei para ser exactos en día de primavera y los cerezos ya habían florecido estaban en toda su glorias se podía percibir el aroma que emanaban el ambiente era tranquilo para todos los shinigamis dentro del seretei todos descansaban de sus deberes para disfrutar este hermoso día hasta los capitanes estaban relajados si se podría decir que todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Pero no para el comandante general, el estaba muy ocupado en su mansión por que este día su hija que ya se había casado hace mucho vendría de visita al seretei por primara vez desde que se caso y esto tenia muy nervioso al comandante general estaba el borde de la histeria total cuidando que cada detalle fuese perfecto para la llegada de sus visitas

No solo vendría su hija , si no también el esposo de su hija y ooooo….sorpresa su nieta …..

A la cual por cierto no vio desde que nació.

A si que el pobre comandante estaba muy nervioso que si alguno de los capitanes de las trece divisiones del gotei 13 lo hubiese visto en aquel estado hubiese jurado que la edad le estaba pasando factura.

En esos momentos pero en otro lugar para ser exactos alas afueras del seretei.

Se veía llegar un carruaje presiono, el cual venia escoltado por mucho shinigami y también y sirvientes del clan kuran llevando estandartes con el emblema del clan era un dragón y detrás de este había una flor abriéndose y esta encerrado en hexágono , se notaba que era de la nobleza para ser precisos de una de las cuatro grandes casas de la sociedad de almas el clan KURAN una dinastía antigua y poco usual de nobles descendientes ; la hija de Yamamoto se caso con el líder heredero de esta familia es por esos que Vivian fuera del seretei y la única razón existente para que ellos fueran al seretei era para Yamamoto pudiese conocer a su nieta.

Dentro del carruaje se podían ver a dos personas charlas antes de llegar a su destino.

Uno de ellos era Aido kuran la cabeza de esta familia era un hombre sumamente guapo de ojos color verde agua y cabellera plateada un rostro bien formado con algunos mechones juguetones en la frente y una voz varonil e iba vestido coma todo un noble este era el hombre que se había casado con la hija de comandante general.

y la otra persona era shizuka Yamamoto o en su defecto shizuka kuran era de aspecto frágil y extremadamente dulce sin mencionar lo hermosa que era tenia los ojos de color morado y su cabello era de color plateado con tonos púrpura tenia las manos delicados y suaves y una larga y hermosa cabellera ,tenia los labios pintados con un tono rojo cerezo que denotaban mas su belleza si ella era la amada esposa de Aido.

y el tercer ocupante del carruaje era nada menos y nada mas que la nieta del comandante general yui kuran Yamamoto tenia al aspecto de una niñas de 7 años en vivida de humanos pero hay algo distinto en ella para en pesar no se párese en nada a sus padres ella tiene los ojos de color café y su cabello es de color negro en comparación a sus padre yui tiene un aspecto sumamente ordinario.

**hola a todos los lectores espero que mi fanfic les guste la verdad es que me e tardado un montón en publicarla pero ahora ya lo hice y estoy orgullosa de eso cualquier pregunta o duda hagan meló saber para yo aclarar sus dudas y de antemano les pido perdón si encuentran fallas ortográficas fueran sin querer .**

**Por ultimo me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios constructivos o destructivos todo es bien****venido atentamente suiginto.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER..**


End file.
